


Volta

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 7]Amei demais, me feri,deixei que uma ilusão tomasse conta de mim…Acreditei que me querias, como se eu fosse seu único amor,mas em outras camas você foi procurar calor…





	Volta

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu **Bárbara Vitória**.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 7 – Anivercitron do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), SAUDOSITA (rememorando os temas anteriores), ao qual escolhi "lemon" do 1º Desafio. 
> 
> Songfic: Johnny Hooker – Volta → [videoclipe](http://goo.gl/Q4Umoy).
> 
> ◈ Imagens: Thomas McDonell (ator) | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações no [deviantart](http://fav.me/d9v57sv).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Volta – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> O amor é algo lindo, até o momento que um dos lados se esquecer de amar, essa história é sobre um momento assim…

**Me diz que o nosso amor não é uma mentira**

* * *

  _▬ Narrador ▬_

Gabriel fora traído e trocado por um outro rapaz. Alguém que roubou o coração de seu grande amor. Levando-o para longe de ti, para além de outras terras. Gabriel ficou sozinho por muito tempo, chorando arrependido a pensar que talvez fosse ele o culpado do abando e da traição. Volta, pedia ele mudamente. E noite após noite seu pranto seguia assim até que ele fez sua volta.

  _▬ Gabriel ▬_

Eram duas da manhã, ouvi a porta do apartamento se abrindo. Será que algum ladrão estava entrando para me assaltar. Ri baixinho, se fosse assim iria levar somente um coração amargurado pela traição e pela tristeza de não ter seu outro alguém. Meu amor foi roubado de mim por outro rapaz. Não faz nem seis meses que me deixou para trás, indo para outro estado com o jovem que conheceu por ventura numa festa em que fomos. Bebíamos feliz, dançando juntinho agarrado um ao outro. Mas nossa felicidade era poeira ao vento já que foi somente eu sair de perto para ele conseguir outro e me trair ali mesmo num dos banheiros do bar. Chorei, mas chorei mesmo para desafogar minhas magoas e esse choro perdurou até hoje quando a porta de meu apartamento foi aberta e por ela não passou um ladrão, mas sim ele meu amado, pedindo perdão.

Maldito tu me fizestes sofrer, ah como eu chorei por você. Mas eu pedi sua volta agora que eu aguente a dor de ter você por perto depois da traição. Mas não vou deixar barato aquilo que me fez não. Hoje tu me paga. E pensando assim bati de mão cheia em teu rosto o deixando vermelho carmim.

— Seu maldito! Você me trocou por outro agora depois de dois meses me volta a essa da manhã! Eu devia te matar seu maldito, desgraçado — e dizendo batia em seu peito de punhos fechados enquanto ele tentava me segurar e eu querendo fugir dali.

— Me ouve, por favor, amor, me ouve.

— Pra quê, pra tu me maltratar novamente e me largar depois por causa do fedelho que você encontrou no bar, é? — Gritei nervosamente.

— Me perdoa. Por favor, me perdoa — e de seus olhos vertiam lágrimas que me corriam a alma.

Ele sabia que eu o perdoaria mesmo que o erro dele fosse enorme. E imaginar que eu pensei que a vida já não mais me interessava por causa do sua traição. Maldito, ele sabe que eu o perdoaria e sem notar ele já me domava em seus braços.

Sua boca percorria afoita em meu corpo e eu queimava em brasa. Seus lábios eram veneno doce para minha alma. E eu não queria mais nada do que ele ali a me beijar, me mordendo e a me marcar. Não importa mais, ele já voltou para mim.

Nossos corpos dançavam uma sincronia perfeita que somente nos dois sabíamos e ele era quem guiava e ditava tudo. Suas mãos afoitas arrancaram minha camisa e percorreram minha pele sem pudor. Éramos lentos num tempo que só nos conhecíamos. E pensar que pensei em outros corpos o perfume que somente ele tem. Almíscar e madeira. Eu inalei profundamente seu pescoço para gravar no meu cérebro aquele odor característico dele.

E enquanto ficávamos nesse bailar de corpos e carne ele me guiou para o quarto e quando dei por já estava no na cama com ele por cima me domando novamente. Sua boca novamente me explorava mordendo e marcando de vermelho a brancura de minha pele. Suas mãos já desciam para o cós das calças de pijama. Ah como eu pensei em viver sem você.

— Me desculpa, eu estava errado — dizia entre os beijos e mordidas.

— Eu te perdoo — dizia sôfrego de desejo.

Os dentes dele roçavam meus mamilos os deixando rijos. Sua respiração antes cálida agora se tornava acelerada conforme seus movimentos aumentavam. Eu podia sentir suas mãos a me prender enquanto ele se destilava do meu sabor. Mordendo, lambendo, sugando, sentindo. Minha roupa nesse momento já tinha sido descartada e eu nem notei. Ah como eu amava seus beijos. Como eu pude viver seis meses sem você? Acho que não vivi não é mesmo.

E para quebrar minha linha de pensamento ele agarrou meu membro rijo em suas mãos e apertou com força. Não era necessária mais nenhuma vocalização naquele instante, somente olhando em seus olhos sabia o que ele queria o que ambos desejávamos. Prazer, puro prazer insaciável de nosso amor.

Ele colocou a boca na glande e mordeu, lambeu e chupou me deixando com a visão turva. Sentia meu coração a galope, numa cavalgada disparada. Ele fazia movimentos precisos, beijando e sugando a pele de forma a me dar espasmos de prazer e sem muita força mais eu gozei aquilo que guardei em mim por tempos. Gozei amor a ele.

Seus lábios deixaram escapar um pouco de minha semente, mas o restante sei que ele engoliu e com gosto, pois ria com lasciva. Subiu beijando minha púbis, tronco, peito e minha boca. Ele me enlouquecia. Eu podia sentir seu gosto misturado ao meu.

Eu também queria lhe dar prazer, mas ele não deixou. O maldito mesmo sendo menor que eu podia me submeter de forma fácil e languida depois de um orgasmo. Sem muito esforço me virou de bruços e começou a fazer uma trilha molhada por minha coluna deixando um rastro quente de beijos e mordidas. Meu cabelo longo já grudava de suor que minha cútis produzia. Tudo por causa da língua de Camilo que me fazia maravilhas mil.

Parando antes de minha entrada ele a circundou com um dedo para depois lamber com prazer me alucinando naquele beijo grego. Ele adentrava aquele pedaço de carne quente e áspero em mim de forma convidativa para um novo êxtase. Se continuasse assim eu gozaria novamente. O beijo seguiu por um bom tempo até que parou e posicionou me estocando de uma única vez. Gritei de dor e prazer. Eu podia sentir o látex passando por minhas entranhas – pelo menos ele está usando camisinha, obrigado senhor.

Ele arremetia firmemente já puxando meu cabelo com força e me fazendo ficar de quatro, uma posição que ajudava em muito que ele fosse fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes, eu até perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele acertou em cheio minha próstata de forma firme. Eu gemia languidamente e ele me seguia fortemente, gritando meu nome por entre aqueles lábios rosados que tanto beijei. As estocas foram seguindo até minhas forças se exaurirem. Eu não suportava mais me aguentar de quatro. Notando isso Camilo saiu de mim nos virando e me colocando em seu colo. Assim seu membro ia mais fundo e eu gemia mais ainda e segurando minha cintura ele voltou a arremeter dentro de mim. Já estava morto de prazer enquanto ele arremetia e me beijava ora mordendo ora chupando a pele até que não me aguentei mais e gozei uma outra vez enquanto ele continuava a me invadir até que gritou forte jogando a cabeça de fios claros para trás.

Cai em seus braços e me deixei ser abraçado. Enfim ele voltou para mim, com seu cheiro, seu beijo, seu jeito, seu corpo para mim. Dormi ali abraçado em meio ao sono perguntando se nosso amor era verdadeiro. Acordei numa cama vazia sem Camilo a me abraçar. Ele havia se ido deixando um bilhete onde dizia:   

> _Princeso, eu não podia mais ficar longe de ti, mas não podia me separar daquele outro rapaz. Vim somente para lhe ter essa noite e nunca mais voltar._
> 
> _Com amor, Camilo seu príncipe_. 

E mais uma vez ele se foi e eu fiquei aqui a chorar. E no rádio passou uma canção perfeita para essa minha dor…

 

 _Volta_  
_Que o caminho dessa dor me atravessa_  
_Que a vida não mais me interessa_  
_Se você vai viver com um outro rapaz_  
  
_Volta_  
_Que eu perdoo teus caminhos, teus vícios_  
_Que eu volto até o início_  
_Te carregando mais uma vez de volta do bar_  
  
_Volta_  
_Que sem você eu já não posso viver_  
_É impossível ter de escolher_  
_Entre teu cheiro e nada mais_  
  
_Volta_  
_Me diz que o nosso amor não é uma mentira_  
_E que você ainda precisa_  
_Mais uma vez se desculpar_  
  
_Então procurei_  
_Nos bailes da Aurora me lamentei_  
_E confesso que talvez joguei_  
_Tuas fotos e discos no mar_  
  
_Então procurei_  
_Pelo teu cheiro nas ruas que andei_  
_Nos corpos dos homens que amei_  
_Tentando em vão te encontrar._


End file.
